Too much of a good thing
by Reader101w
Summary: Shego meets Kim after a long time and learns she had been keeping up her training, but for reasons she may not have guessed.


Shego meets Kim after a long time and learns she had been keeping up her training, but for reasons she may not have guessed.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Too much of a good thing**

A dark shadow slipped through the night towards the Middleton Science Centre, avoiding all the lighted areas it made a run to one of the smaller side doors.

A brief flash of green made an end to the lock that held the door closed and a sophisticated electronic devise made sure the alarm did not sound.

"You still got it," Shego smirked to herself; even though she was now well into her thirties she prided herself for still being in top shape.

It had been years ago since she and Dr. Drakken had split up; ever since he had received an award for helping out during the Lowardian invasion and all their charges had been dropped, the blue villain had been determined to keep on the good side of the law.

For a while, things had looked up for both Shego and Drakken; they had cautiously tried to improve on their relationship and eventually they had started dating. In the meantime Drakken had teamed up with Hank Perkins and Frugal Lucre and they had restarted Hank's gourmet cupcakes, this time at extremely low prices thanks to Lucre's fine work.

Shego and Drakken had managed to stay together for about two years, but then they had started to disagree more and more about practically everything and Shego was beginning to grow very bored with the life on the good side of the law, so they eventually broke up.

They stayed friends though, and every year Shego knew she could expect a package of top quality cupcakes around her birthday and around Christmas.

Even though lots of villains would gladly have Shego as their sidekick or enforcer, the villainess had decided not to work for one villain anymore, instead she started renting her services out to anyone who could pay the price. This meant that most of the time she was out stealing stuff but sometimes she was actually required to defend a villain against other villains, various law enforcements or heroes.

* * *

"I wonder how Kimmie's doing," Shego muttered to herself; she had not seen the redhead in over five years. At least, not in person; Kim Stoppable still frequently made the news even though her crime-fighting heydays seemed to be over.

"She's doing fine, thanks for asking," a voice whispered close to Shego's ear, making the woman jump up with a loud yelp.

Shaking over her whole body and trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest, Shego stared at the other woman who stood in the shady light, "H-h-how, w-what… K-Kimmie?"

"Hello Shego," the redhead smiled as she stepped out of the shadow, "Sure took you a while to get here, starting to lose your wild hairs?"

The villainess took a couple of deep breaths to recompose herself, "What are you doing here?"

Kim shrugged, "Preventing you from stealing the transverse triwave oscillator."

"How do you know about that?" Shego asked astonished; she had indeed been asked to steal that devise. She didn't know what it did or what it would be used for, but the person who had hired her services had paid a handsome amount to obtain the device, and all of it in advance.

"Most of the Science Centre is funded by Load Industries," Kim smirked, "who also invented the triwave oscillator. When we heard someone wanted to obtain the device we prepared ourselves."

"And with 'we' you mean?" Shego asked.

"Team Possible," Kim explained, "me, Ron, Wade, Joss, the tweebs. I may not be on the front lines that much anymore, but Team Possible is still fully into the crime fighting business."

"Speaking of which," Shego looked around her, "Where is the buffoon."

"Working a late shift at the restaurant," Kim smiled, "And I want to stay awake to see him when he get's home anyway, so we've got time."

"So he found himself a job?" Shego smirked, "Do they allow him to cook or is it all cleaning."

Kim genuinely laughed, "You've really been out of it, haven't you?"

Seeing Shego's confused look, she continued, "Stoppable Cuisine owns six restaurants, three of them five-star and all of them booked solid, and if tonight's negotiations go well, we can get a business relation with a restaurant franchise in Europe."

"That must leave you feel a bit inadequate, after always having been the front person," this was Shego's last good try at a shot and she knew it, but Kim shrugged, "Between being the leader of Team Possible and second in command at Global Justice I don't really have the time to feel inadequate… so, how are you doing?"

Shego scowled; even though she was wealthy enough, her life had become pretty boring ever since leaving Drakken. Sure, stealing stuff still posed somewhat of a challenge, but it wasn't the same, "It's none of your business, now you better step aside so I can steal this transverse triwave thingy."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to stop you," Kim smirked.

"Then we'll do it like we used to," Shego grinned; secretly she had been hoping for a challenging fight and it seemed she wouldn't be disappointed.

* * *

Shego attacked first, hands ablaze, but Kim easily dodged the strike, and a few attempts later Shego still hadn't landed a single hit.

"Shego," Kim smirked, "you're a bit slow, starting to feel the effects of growing older?"

"I'm not old," the green clad villainess growled and increased her effort to hit Kim, this time the redhead was forced to block several strikes and kicks, but her defense held easily.

Then, suddenly, Kim saw an opening and attacked, hitting Shego painfully in the abdomen.

Gasping for breath, the villainess stumbled back; partly ashamed for having left an opening, partly even more embarrassed because she knew Kim had pulled her punch.

"Sloppy Shego," Kim grinned, waving her finger, "You could have gotten hurt."

Angry, Shego attacked again, and again, but Kim easily kept her at bay.

And then the redhead finally really attacked; a whirlwind of fists and kicks came Shego's way and she was hard-pressed to dodge or block them all and several got through her defense.

Partly slumped over and gasping for breath, Shego looked at the younger woman who had done this to her; Kim hadn't even broken a sweat, "Wha-what happened?"

Kim stepped into a more lighted part of the building and for the first time Shego could get a good look at her; Kim had grown a little bit since they had last faced each other and her shapes had become somewhat more curved, and Shego could see the strength radiating from her.

"So… you've kept on training I see," Shego remarked, "Any particular reason? Or did you feel a bit inadequate after all and felt the need to prove something," she knew it was a lame attempt, but Shego felt she needed to jab the redhead at least in some way.

Kim chuckled and looked a bit embarrassed, "You know, with a top chef as a husband, sometimes you tend to eat a little more than is good for you. And when he cooks that good every day of the week… well, you get my point."

"So Kimmie began to puff up," Shego smirked.

"Yeah," Kim didn't seem to mind the slight jabbing, but Shego figured that was because she had clearly lost the weight again as well, "I had actually already gained a couple of pounds before I even started noticing… but I couldn't say no to Ron's cooking."

"So you started exercising even more?" Shego inquired, knowing that Kim had always trained pretty hard to sustain her crime fighting abilities as well as her cheerleader status.

"You'd be surprised what you have to do to lose those extra calories," Kim grinned wryly, "But the increase in strength and stamina have their perks," she grinned and Shego wasn't entirely sure whether Kim meant that only for crime fighting.

* * *

During their little talk Shego had caught her breath back, but she wasn't really sure whether she wanted to face Kim again; one beating per day usually sufficed for the villainess. She considered making a dash for the door and trying again some other day, but she doubted Kim would let her.

Apparently, Kim had seen her glance at the door, because the redhead smiled and nodded, "Sure Shego, go ahead and make a run for it, I won't stop you."

Now Shego knew she couldn't run or she'd have to admit humiliating defeat, but fighting Kim was not really an option either; it would just result in more pain and probably a one-way trip to prison.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, Shego decided to cheat; she fired a series of plasma bolts in every direction, hoping to at least hit something, and made a run for the device she was after.

However, when she grabbed the relatively small, circular device, her hands went right through it and an energy bubble appeared around her.

"Did you really think we didn't have a backup plan," Kim smirked at the trapped woman, "By the way, how do you like Wade's newest holographic technology?"

* * *

Later that night, when Ron walked into his home, Kim was waiting for him, "How did it go?" she asked after giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"We got the deal," Ron smiled, "we're expending to Europe, Boyaah!"

"That great," Kim smiled happily, "So, when are we going to check out the restaurants?"

"I was hoping next week, if our schedules allow," Ron told, "so, how did the Shego thing go?"

"She bought it completely," Kim grinned, "she really thought we just found out about her wanting to steal the thing. It was nice to have a good fight like in old times, although Shego does need to shape up a bit."

Ron chuckled, "I'm sure she will, she had never been able to let a defeat get past her."

At that moment, the Kimmunicator chimed, "Shego got away, she blasted out of the squad car and made a run for it."

"Alright," Kim nodded at the screen that showed one of her agents, "Nobody got hurt?"

"No ma'm," the agent told, "and I think the rookies got a good idea about what they will be up against next time we face her."

"Great," Kim chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow," with that she closed the connection.

* * *

Shego ran alongside the road towards the spot where she had hidden her car before.

"Kimmie, you got lucky this time," she muttered, "but next time I'll be ready."

Vowing to stop all assignments for the moment and focusing on training heavily for the time being Shego shot an evil grin, "Just you wait princess."

* * *

As they went to bed, Ron shook his head, "Are you sure you did the right thing. I mean, Shego can be pretty nasty when provoked. And what if she finds out what you did?"

"I can handle," Kim smiled assuring, "I've managed every time before, didn't I? And even if Shego finds out, what does she really want to do more than trying to beat me like she's planning anyway?"

"I guess," Ron admitted, "you know, you could also just eat a little less."

"Now what would be the fun with that?" Kim chuckled before turning off the light and cuddling up to her husband, "You know, if you're still awake enough I can show you in what ways the extra training is also beneficial."

"Booyah!"

END

* * *

**A/N: **This idea suddenly hit me and I decided to share, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
